


Up By Noon

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dog gets away from their walker and bumps into the love interest trope, F/F, War is a raging lesbian, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: A Tumblr Request for Lady-of-the-spirit “ reader has a big dog and it somehow gets away while they're on a walk and it knocks War down and that's how they meet, because I'm pretty sure that War is willing to put any rage on hold to flirt with and help a pretty girl“
Relationships: War/Reader (Good Omens), War/You (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Up By Noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_the_Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/gifts).



“Hold still!” You cried as the huge dog struggled against his leash. Why you agreed to walk him for your neighbor, you’ll never know. Maybe it was the high of getting to hang out with a fluffy and affectionate pup while you go on your morning run.

Well, you were in for a run alright, the damn baby was nearly dragging you face-first on the pavement. His owner did say he was very excitable, and boy was that right. He ran at anything that moved and wouldn’t stop until he caught it.

That also applied to people.

War spent her mornings in a lot of different ways. 90% of the time that involved sleeping ‘till noon, but today she had woke up at a good time and thought ‘Fuck it, let’s go to the park and enjoy the day.’

Well, that mindset ended before it even really got a chance to cement itself when a giant fucking dog tackled her to the ground before assaulting her face with licks.

“Agh! Get off!” She groaned as she started to push the excited boy off. “Fuckin- Agh! Who’s fucking dog is this?!”

“Oh my goodness! Peanut, get down!” You shout to the dog who looks over at you, and bark happily. “I’m so, so sorry miss.” You pulled Peanut from his place snuggly on top of War. “Bad boy! Naughty boy. You don’t do that to people. I’m so sorry. He’s just affectionate..”

War was, for lack of a better term, a raging lesbian. And no matter what the situation, she didn’t pass up a chance to flirt with a pretty girl. And this one practically ran at her, or at least her dog did.

“It’s ok, really. It’d take more than this guy to hurt me.” War said as she looked at Peanut, who was staring at her and wagging his tail excitedly. “What’s his name?” She asked, leaning down to pet him.

“Peanut.” You say, relieved to not be yelled at by someone who looked like she could bench press you in her sleep.

“Cute. And you?” War asked, smirking a bit. “Does his owner have an equally cute name?”

Your face heated up. Smooth, really. “I’m Y/N. And Peanut’s not mine, he’s my neighbor’s. I’m just walking him.”

“Y/N? Wow, even cuter than I thought.” She chuckled as she stood back up. “Name’s Carmine.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” You said, trying to keep composure because looking at her again? Wow, the way the sun hit her red hair made it almost look like a roaring fire. “Again, Im really sorry about him.”

“No, no it’s fine. Although..” War said. “I suppose if you wanna maybe make it up to me.. we could get coffee later?”

“..Did you just ask me out?” You blinked. Oh god, she was cheesy. But it was kinda sweet.

“Maybe.” She grinned. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Sure, yeah. I’d love to.” You said as you pulled your phone out and the two of you exchanged numbers. “I gotta run, but i’ll text you!”

“Don’t let him loose!” War called out as you were already off, chasing after Peanut who got very excited at the sound of you saying ‘run’.

War took a minute to admire your backside before heading back off in her own direction. A date? Thank god for waking up before noon.


End file.
